The Choice
by Hardyzschic
Summary: Matt Hardy has been getting threatening fan letters. He wouldn't be so worried if they only threatened him but they threaten Amy and Jeff as well. When the writer of these letters attacks someone he loves, Matt will be forced to make a choice that will


The Choice  
By: Hardyzschic  
  
Matt,  
You'll know my name.  
We'll make the news  
Before you know it  
I'll make you choose  
Who's it going to be Matt?  
Who's the most important person in your life? I sure hope   
You make the right decision.  
I'll love you for eternity!!!!!!!  
Matt held the note in his hands and shivered slightly. Amy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist trying in vain to look over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "What is it hon? Is it another one of those letters?" "Yeah Babe that's what it is he said turning around and handing the note to Amy. "You know I just don't get it, how the heck did this freak get our home address." Matt smiled and slipped the note out of her hand and pulled her in his arms for a hug. "It's going to be ok, this person is just obviously deranged and we'll get through this. We've dealt with weird fans before its no big deal." Matt said and smiled, placing a light kiss on the top of Amy's head. He just couldn't shake the weird feeling that something about the person who was writing these letters was different than any other deranged fan that they had ever dealt with before.  
  
A week later Matt, Jeff, and Amy were all seated on a raised platform at the mall signing autographs for the large line that had formed. Matt smiled and made small talk but just couldn't get the letter out of his mind. He had gotten another one from the same person that day that had said basically the same thing, except this time it questioned what was more important to him, family or true love or his fans. He looked from Amy, the love of his life, to Jeff, his baby brother and best friend and wondered if either of them could be in any danger from this wacko? He could take someone coming after him. He felt like he was strong enough to handle anything that came his way, but if this person were to come after someone that he cared about he didn't know what he would do. "Matt, hey Matt" Jeff said giving him a slight shove on the shoulder and his signature goofy grin. "What planet are you on man? This chick has been standing here for about 5 minutes waiting on you to sign her picture." Matt came back to reality with a start and looked up at the fan apologetically. "I am so very sorry. What did you say your name was?" Matt said still lost in his own thoughts. Jeff whispered something to the security guard who then announced that they were going to take a lunch break and that they would be back in 30 minutes. This announcement was met by a loud groan of protest to which the guard replied, "Not to worry guys, they will be back and they will sign for everyone who is here." Matt got up and followed Jeff and Amy off the platform to a curtained off area that had been arranged specially for them. Jeff piled his plate from the buffet that had been set up and then found a seat and began to dig in heartily. Amy on the other hand said, "Hey guys I'll be right back, I gotta go to the little girl's room." She stretched and gave Matt a quick peck on the cheek and then headed for the split in the curtain. "No Aims wait!" Matt said. Amy looked at him funny and smiled saying "Matthew I am a big girl and I can go to the bathroom by myself." Matt said "I know you can but will you at least take Chuck with you, there's a big crowd out there and if you got caught alone in the bathroom with a large group it could turn disastrous." Matt said, when all along he was thinking what if the whacko showed up in the bathroom. He would just die if anything happened to Amy because of him. Amy rolled her eyes and said "I am NOT taking a security guard to the bathroom with me, I still have a little modesty you know.and shut up Jeff I know what you are thinking" she said pointing to Jeff who, even with his mouthful was about to make a smart crack but thought otherwise after her comment "Aims please" Matt said looking at her pleadingly. Amy looked at him and said, "I'm a big girl" and then turned around and walked out, headed toward the bathroom. "Man that is one stubborn chick" Jeff mumbled to his brother as Matt sat down in front of him with just a carton of juice and a small plate of fruit. "Tell me about it" Matt said and slowly shook his head as he started to eat.  
Part 2  
Amy found the bathroom and peeked in first to see if it was crowed and then laughed at herself. She had let Matt really get to her. He had just become so paranoid lately. She didn't know what his problem was. He was probably just being his typical overprotective self. It was part of his nature and one of the many things that she loved about him. Amy finished her business and made her way to the sink. She checked her makeup in the mirror and took a brush from her small purse and was about to run it through her long auburn hair when the lights in the bathroom suddenly went out.  
  
Matt got nervous when their break was almost over and Amy still hadn't returned. He knew that she was going to be really pissed at him but he sent Chuck to check on her anyway. A few minutes later Chuck came back helping Amy into the curtained area. Matt and Jeff both shot out of their chairs and to her side. Helping her into a nearby chair Matt squatted down in front of her and asked, "What the heck happened?" Amy kinda shrugged and continued rubbing the back of her neck. Matt looked up at Chuck, hoping he could provide the answer. Chuck looked down at Matt and kinda shrugged "When I went in the bathroom the lights were off, I flipped them on and found Amy lying there, out cold. I splashed some water on her face and she came around, she said all she could remember was the lights going out and then getting clocked from behind. She has obviously been attacked though. She's going to have one heck of a shiner and a sore head for quiet awhile." Chuck said and shook his head sadly. Matt embraced Amy trying his best not to squeeze her too hard and hurt her more. "Oh and Matt" Chuck said, pulling something from out of his coat pocket. This was laying beside her when I found her". He handed Matt a folded piece of paper. Matt's heart sank before he even opened it. He knew what it was, she had been there. The stalker had made her first move. Matt sighed and told Chuck to take Amy back to the hotel. They would tell the fans that she got sick and had to leave. Once Amy and Chuck were gone he opened the letter and read:  
  
Matt,  
I told you I would love you for eternity. What has Amy done for you? She couldn't even stand up and fight for your honor. Think about it Matt...who do you love the most?  
We're going to make the news baby. You're wondering who I am right? Well you will know soon enough. And remember Matt, I will love you for eternity!!!!  
  
Matt let out a long breath and all the color slowly left his face. She had gotten to Amy. She was definitely after him. What would she do next? Would she come after Jeff too? Matt knew he couldn't take this anymore. He had to get some help. He looked over at Jeff who was standing slightly behind him, reading over his shoulder. "Maaannnn....." Jeff said, "How long has this been going on?" Matt looked at him and said, "For a little over two months now...sit down bro and I will tell you the whole story." Matt and Jeff sat down again and Matt began to spill his guts. It felt good for someone besides him and Amy to know. He knew that this was the first step. He knew that together him and Jeff would figure out the right thing to do.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Matt, Jeff, and Amy walked past the security and into the back entrance of the arena the next day. Shane McMahon met them almost immediately. "Hey guys. There you are I have been looking for the three of you for almost an hour now. Amy looked at her watch confused and said "Shane, we are here when we are supposed to be here. Its only 5." "I know, I know but Dad's been here for hours now. He's on one of his rant and rave spells. He wants to see the three of you as soon as you get here. Something about a security matter." Matt's stomach sank and he knew immediately what it was about. He looked at Jeff and Amy and said "Come on guys, lets get this over with." The three made their way down the hall to the executive office sweet. Matt knocked on the door and they heard Vince say, "Come in". Matt let Amy and Jeff walk in front of him, and then he walked in and shut the door. Jeff and Amy took the seats located in front of Vince's massive desk and Matt stood solemnly behind them. "Chuck told me what happened." Vince said looking from one to the other and then up at Matt. "Matt why didn't you come to me with this?" Matt dropped his head and suddenly got the same feeling that he had had many times before. The feeling he got standing in front of his dad, when Jeff had gotten in trouble when they were little and somehow talked Matt in to taking the blame. But heck, he thought, the WWF was supposed to be family after all so why couldn't he share his problems with Vince. "Mr. McMahon," Matt said clearing his throat, "I should have told you, and trust me I am truly sorry that I didn't before now, but until the incident with Amy I thought that I could handle it myself and that it would just go away like a few freaky letters have in the past." "Well," Vince said "I can understand macho pride as good as anyone, but Matt, since Amy has gotten attacked are you ready to admit that you need help?" Matt looked at Amy and she dropped her head, self-consciencly rubbing the back of her neck where she had been hit. "Yes Sir I sure am" Matt said, stepping up behind Amy and placing his hand on her shoulder, she in turn looked up at him and smiled. Vince smiled, he was obviously proud of Matt's courage. "Well then" he said leaning back in his office chair "lets just see how we can handle this problem without causing a ruckus with the press."  
Part 4  
That night after the Smack down taping Jeff, Amy, and Matt were headed out to the parking lot, when Matt heard Devon calling them "Hey Matt, Amy, man you guys wait up. Did that girl ever find you?" Matt exchanged a look with Amy and Jeff, and groaned. He was tired and wanted to get back to the hotel, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get there right away. "Guys I think this could take awhile, why don't you two head back to the hotel and I will catch a ride with Adam and Jason." Amy shook her head stubbornly and said, "Nothing doing big boy, I'm staying with you. He called me too after all. Who knows it could be the stalker chick and you might need me to kick her butt for you." Matt laughed and slung his arm over Amy's shoulder and pulled her close for a hug. Looking over at Jeff he said "Man I know you want to get back to the hotel and rest that shoulder, you took one heck of a bump tonight. Why don't you go back to the hotel and Amy and I will catch a ride back with Adam and Jason." Jeff just shrugged and said, "Ok, you're right I am kinda sore. I will catch you guys at the hotel later." He slapped his brother on the shoulder and gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek, then got in the car and started on his way to the hotel. Matt and Amy walked over to meet Devon. When they reached him Matt said, "So what's the story Devon? What chick are you talking about?" "I don't know man, there was this chick backstage and she looked kinda lost so I asked her if I could help her and she said that she was an old friend of yours and that she had driven a long way just to see you guys." Matt looked at Amy, who mirrored his confused look. Looking back at Devon he asked "What else did she say man? What did she look like? Did she leave a name?" "No man, sorry she didn't leave a name, and trust me I wish she did. She was hot as all get out. Blonde hair down to her waist and a body that just wouldn't quit. She was really hot man. I was going to ask you to hook me up" Devon said smiling down at Amy and adding "you know since you got Aims here and all, I thought maybe you could hook me up." Amy laughed and swatted Devon on the arm. Matt suddenly got a really weird feeling and asked "So Devon tell me, was there anything strange about this chick?" "Well," Devon said scratching his head and thinking "she had a small scar on her left cheek, you know like where something had slashed her really good. When she was talking I noticed she had a small tattoo on her left wrist." Matt's stomach was slowly sinking. "Oh yeah and the strangest thing was she gave me a hundred bucks if I could catch you and Amy before you left and keep you here for awhile. She said something about setting up a surprise for you. Hey I thought it was sweet and money is money so I said why the heck not", Devon said. Amy let out a small gasp and Matt knew that she was thinking the same thing he was. "What was the tattoo of Devon?" Amy asked before Matt could get it out. "Well actually Aims" Devon said, "That was the cool thing. it was a real small rendering of the HB logo that you guys have now." Amy grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it, somewhat in fear and somewhat for a little reassurance. Matt looked at her and squeezed her hand back then turned to Devon "Yeah and did she say anything about you keeping Jeff here too?" he asked. His sinking feeling slowly was getting worse and worse. "No man that was the weird thing, she was looking for you and when I asked about keeping Jeff here she said no, it was great if he showed up. She said something about wanting to spend some time with him alone" Devon said, slightly confused. Amy grabbed Matt's arm and he looked down at her and said exactly what the fear in her eyes was dreading to say, "she's been here Aims and now she's after Jeff and we got to get to the hotel and fast." Amy only nodded. Matt looked back at Devon and relayed the short version of the longer story and Devon readily handed over his keys and apologized, he was feeling somewhat responsible. "Man I had no idea, I am so sorry. I never would have done it if I had known. Is there anything I can do?" he said shaking his head. Matt clapped him on the shoulder right before he and Amy headed to the car. "Don't sweat it, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Do me a favor though, go find McMahon and tell him what went down and where Amy and I are headed. He'll know what to do." Devon nodded and extended his wishes that Jeff would be ok and that things would work out and then headed back in to find Vince. Matt and Amy found the car and jumped in and headed for the hotel at breakneck speed. Both were saying silent prayers that when they got there Jeff would be safe in the hotel room resting and waiting for them. They both however feared that things were not going to turn out the way that they hoped.  
  
Part 5  
Matt and Amy reached the hotel in record time. They jumped out of the car and were headed through the lobby towards Jeff's room, hoping to find him there sleeping peacefully, when the girl behind the massive main desk spoke up. "Mr. Hardy, oh hey Mr. Hardy hey! You have a message." Matt and Amy came to an abrupt halt and headed toward the desk. When they reached it the girl smiled and said, "Your wife stopped by looking for you." Matt's heart fell, he was hoping it had been a message from Jeff, but he was almost sure now who the message was from. Amy stood there silently behind him with her arms crossed and a worried look on her face. "What did the message say?" Matt asked. "Well" the girl said straightening her shirt and fiddling with her hair nervously "she was quiet upset when she found out you hadn't returned for the night. She said that the two of you had had a major fight and that all she wanted to do was makeup. She said that she would call you and she wanted me to give you this," she said as she handed Matt a folded up piece of paper. Matt and Amy looked at each other both slightly frightened. Matt threw a halfhearted thank you over his shoulder and they headed up to the room to look for any signs of Jeff and to read the latest note from the stalker. They took the stairs two at a time and then fumbling with the key slightly, they both burst into the hotel room calling for Jeff. Except for their stuff there wasn't a sign of Jeff anywhere. Matt plopped down one of the beds in the room, his stress level was now through the roof. Amy came up and put her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "Matt what does she have to say this time?" she said. Matt looked up; he had almost forgotten that he was still holding the latest message from the stalker. "Lets see" he said opening the letter and they both read:  
  
Matt,  
I tried to show you that Amy wasn't worth anything. You didn't listen. So you need to feel a little of the hurt that I feel. I know your baby brother is important to you, but is he more important than your fans? Who is the most important person in your life? I'm going to make you choose. I sure hope you make the right decision. That was a beautiful rental car Jeff was driving. Too bad it had to get messed up. Always remember that I'll love you for eternity!!!!!!  
  
Matt let out a sigh, and fell backwards, lying down on the bed. Amy sat down by him and patted him on the leg. "Matt you have to think. Jeff is young but he isn't stupid. He wouldn't drive a car if he had any idea that he thought something was wrong with it." "Yeah" Matt said propping up to look at her "but what if it was something that was undetectable. What if she cut the break lines? He wouldn't know it until he was forced to use them. She got to me again Amy. This time Jeff is the one who has to pay the price. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll just die if something happens to him. What are we going to do?" Amy didn't say anything she just held at her arms. Matt set completely up and leaned into them. She held him close. He let some of his stress go and leaned for a moment on her strength and love. "We are going to find him Matt. He is going to be ok. We are going to get to the bottom of this," she said stroking his hair. Matt pulled back abruptly and pushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "This is nice Amy, I'm so glad you are here." Matt said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze "but we can't waste time. We need to get in touch with Vince and get everybody else in on this. We've got to get going on the search for Jeff" Matt reached over for the phone on the bedside table, but before he could pick it up it rang. Matt picked it up and said a tentative hello, literally afraid of who might be on the other end and of what they might have to tell them. "I need to speak to a Mr. Matthew M. Hardy please" the stiff voice on the other end said, "This is he," Matt said with bated breath. "Mr. Hardy my name is Sandra and I am a nurse at University Hospital." "Oh God help us" was all Matt could get out. "Mr. Hardy, are you still there" Sandra asked. "Yeah I'm here," Matt said, barely breathing. "Mr. Hardy, we have your brother Jeff here. He was in an automobile accident earlier tonight. He is in satisfactory condition but I need you to come down here to help him fill out some forms. He took a pretty bad bump on the head and is a little disoriented." Matt breathed a sigh of relief and said, "we're on our way." Matt looked at Amy who was by his side. "Matt what is it?" she said, her fear reflecting in her eyes. "Jeff's ok. He was in a wreck, and took a pretty bad bump on the head. They need us to come down there and fill out some forms for him." Matt said pulling Amy close for a quick hug. She breathed a sigh of relief into his shoulder and said, "we better get going then." She grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor and they both headed out the door, on their way to the hospital and to more importantly to Jeff.  
  
Part 6  
Matt and Lita drove quickly to the hospital got out and practically ran through the sliding glass doors. They made their way to the desk in the lobby. "Jeff Hardy's room please." Amy said. The lady behind the desk pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked down the long list in front of her. Matt and Amy waited impatiently. "Ahh yeah here it is Mr. Jeffery N. Hardy" she said finally finding it on her long list. "Room 313, but you can't go in right now." Matt and Amy looked at her speechless for a moment. "Why not" Matt said, losing his patience "I'm his brother." "Well" the lady replied " the hospitals have rules and because your brother had a head injury, he is on the critical care unit, so that they can keep a close eye on him. He is expected to be moved down to a normal room tomorrow morning, but until then he is only allowed one visitor at a time." Amy looked at her and said exactly what Matt was thinking "You mean he has a visitor now?" Matt spoke up then asking "who is it, who is in with my brother now? Is it Mr. McMahon or another WWF star?" The lady scratched her head, trying to think and then said "No. It was no one famous. It was a real pretty blonde who said something about being his sister in law." Matt and Amy didn't wait any longer or give the lady a chance to say anything else. They took off for the elevator, knowing that this was their chance. If they got up there fast enough they could finally get a look at the stalker. The elevator came to a halt on the second floor and Matt bolted out with Amy in toe. They stopped for a minute when the hall veered off into two directions, looked at the room numbers and found their way to Jeff's room. Matt stopped abruptly, turning to face Amy. He put his hands on her shoulders and said "Look Aims I don't know what I'm going to find in there. I want you to go and get security. Tell them what's going on and get them here as soon as possible. And Aims I just want to tell you that I love you" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to go in the room. Amy grabbed him, spun him around and said, "I don't know who you think you are Matt Hardy, but Jeff is my best friend. I love him like a brother and in case you haven't noticed I love you as a lot more than that and there is no way that I am letting you go in there alone. Whatever we go through we go through it together" Matt smiled and decided it better not to argue, "Ok, come on" he said and pushed the door open.   
  
  
Part 7  
Matt and Amy slowly peeked their head into the room, not knowing what they would find. Many different scenarios were running through their mind. The last thing they expected to find, however, was exactly what they found. Jeff was alone in the room, soundly sleeping. At least they were hoping he was asleep. Jeff had apparently been given something to help him sleep and to fight the headache he would obviously have. His face was bruised. He had a pretty good left shiner and a gash that ran along his right cheekbone. It was apparent that his head had hit the windshield. Part of his head was wrapped in bandage, but some strands of his multi colored hair could still be seen sticking out from around the top of it. He didn't have a shirt on so they could see by the way that the blanket was folded that he had tape on his ribs, and an assortment of cuts and scraps on his chest wrist and arms. Amy sat down slowly in the chair next to his bed. Matt paced nervously around looking for signs that someone had been there. Amy reached over and plucked something from his sheet and held it toward Matt and said "Matt look, its another letter." Matt took it from her and opened it and read;  
  
Matt,  
I know you are wondering just how long this will go on. Well its almost over now baby. I'm closer than you think. Closer than you could ever guess. The big choice is coming up soon. Gosh I sure hope you make the right decision. Remember, I'll love you to eternity!!!!!!  
  
Matt crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it across the room. Matt grumbled "This has got to end, and soon. I can't take it any more. She got to you and now look at him. Amy if he had..." Amy stopped him short "But he didn't Matt. Jeff is a little banged up but he is going to be ok," she said getting up and approaching him, she placed a hand on his arm soothingly. She looked around and said, "hey, she's obviously been here but she's gone now. Why don't I stay with Jeff. You can take a breather and go find a phone and call Vince. We'll both be right here when you get back. I promise." Matt pulled her to him and said "Aims, you are the best, I couldn't make it through this without you. I love you." She tilted her head up as he brought his down slightly and their lips met in the briefest kiss. He held her close for a minute more and then he let her go and with one last look at his brother, he went to find a phone to call Vince. Amy turned and went back and sat by Jeff. She curled up in the chair and her head slowly began to nod and before long she was asleep as well. That's when the door to the bathroom slowly began to push open.  
  
Part 8  
  
"Yeah Vince, they say that he's going to be out of action for quiet awhile, but he will be able to fully recover. Yeah the security is checking the hospital now to see if there are any signs of her. I thought I would check with you first before calling the local authorities. Ok that would be great. Tell Chuck its room 313. Amy's in there with him now. Yeah I agree, this has got to be settled soon." Matt was deep in conversation with Vince when there was a loud boom that came from the direction of Jeff's room "Vince I gotta go.somethings happening in Jeff's room get your guys here quick" Matt said not hanging up the phone, then he took off towards Jeff's room. Meanwhile back in Jeff's room, the stalker had made her way to the bed. She was dressed all in black and could easily hide in shadows except for her long golden blonde hair that flowed down her back in soft curls. This was it she thought. I have them both where I want them. Matt will have to choose now. He will have to notice me. These two are the only ones that stand in my way. They have to be removed. Then nothing will stand in the way of my happiness with Matt. He will be mine for eternity. She reached her hand into the deep pocket of the trench coat that she was wearing and pulled out a small pistol. It was then that Jeff's eyes opened and he looked up at her groggily. She stopped for a moment but then decided she had come so far she had to go through with it. She looked at the gun she held in her hand, then raised her arm and pointed it straight at Jeff's chest. He tried to protest, but he was so heavily sedated that it came out only as a groan. Amy woke up then and gasped. She bolted out of the chair and barreled straight into the stalker. Pushing her up against the wall. The gun dropped and the stalker and Amy began to struggle. There were a few hard blows exchanged. Amy seemed to get the upper hand for a minute, then they both stumbled and fell on the floor. They landed within arms reach of the fallen pistol and both immediately started reaching for it. The stalker brought her knee up hard and caught Amy in the stomach. When Amy started to recoil in pain, the stalker brought her other arm around and punched Amy square in the nose, sending blood splattering. Amy rolled away in pain just as the stalker reached for the gun. When she got her hand on it she shakily stood up and pointed it at Jeff again. This time however her finger was on the trigger. Seeing this Amy reached out and grabbed her foot to yank it out from under her. The stalker fell just as she pulled the trigger. Her aim was obviously off due to her fall but her target had definitely been hit. Jeff had been shot.  
Part 9  
Screaming "Oh my God!" Amy bolted from the floor to the bed. Looking down at Jeff she saw that his shoulder was covered in blood. She grabbed the top of the sheet that had been covering him and pulled it to the wound starting to apply pressure. "Help, I need some help here," Amy screamed as the nurses bolted through the door. Then pushing Amy out of the way one of the nurses yelled "we have a code purple in room 313. We need some help in here now!" Matt barreled through the door seeing Amy standing at the foot of the bed watching as the nurses and doctors feverishly worked with Jeff. "Dear God what's happening" Matt asked frantically. Amy turned around, her eyes full of horror as she began to explain, "she was here. It was her. I woke up and she was standing there pointing the gun at Jeff." Matt then turned and looked down at Jeff realizing that his chest was covered in blood. He stepped forward, starting to inch his way closer to Jeff but was intercepted by the nurse who directed them toward the door, telling them to wait in the room down the hall. "I want to stay with my brother" Matt yelled, standing his ground. "Matt we need to move so they can take care of Jeff" Amy said with a pleading voice. "I'm not going anywhere," Matt growled. Giving up the nurse then turned to Amy and said, "We need to get your nose cleaned up, follow me please." Amy looked back at Jeff and then reluctantly followed the nurse out, almost running into Vince as he was making his way towards Jeff's room. Seeing Amy covered in blood Vince asked, "What in the world is going on?" Amy stopped to fill him in as a nurse went to get Amy a cloth for her nose. Leaving Amy standing in the hall Vince made his way into Jeff's room, finding Matt standing at the foot of the bed sobbing. Placing his hand on Matt shoulder Vince asked, "Son, is he ok?" Matt turned and looking at Vince said, "Yes Sir, the doctors seem to think he'll be ok. They've got the bleeding stopped and they are going to take him down for x-rays now."  
  
Part 10  
"Yes Dad. Calm down, they say he's going to be ok, I promise. We would just feel better if you were here. Mr. McMahon will have a car pick you up at the airport. Amy and me will wait here for you with Jeff. I love you too Dad, I'll see you when you get here." Matt said to his dad over the phone, while out in the hallway, Vince was barking orders to the head of hospital security. Vince just couldn't seem to make him understand why he was bringing in his security guys to handle the situation. Amy sat solemnly in the corner explaining to the officer exactly what happened, while other police officers tried to keep the media outside. As Matt hung up the phone, a doctor entered the waiting room and informed him that no bones were broken and the bullet seemed to pass clean through Jeff's shoulder. He assured Matt that Jeff's shoulder would be feeling better in a few weeks. Matt thanked the doctor as they wheeled Jeff up the hall pausing at the waiting room door so that Matt and Amy could walk back to his room with him. Looking down at Jeff lying on the gurney Matt reached over and took Jeff's hand in his, swearing to himself he would never let this happen again.  
  
Part 11  
"Its good to be home in Cameron again" Jeff said as Matt pulled the car into Jeff's driveway. "Look what the cat dragged in to welcome you home" Amy said referring to the fact that Shane Helms and Shannon Moore were sitting in Shane's car waiting for them to arrive. Matt stopped the car and then hurried to the other side to help Jeff out, only to be beaten to it by Shannon and Shane. "I'll help you, bro," Matt said, hoping Shannon and Shane would move out of the way. "No, I'm here. I'll do it" Shane volunteered. "I want to help too" Shannon whined. Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at Amy for help. Their dad had already gotten out of the car and was starting to get their bags and take them into the house. Amy got out of the backseat and went around, pushed her way through the guys, who were still arguing about who was going to help Jeff in the house. She turned to the guys and placed her hands on her hips in a determined stance and said loudly "Would you geeks get out of the way. Jeff is big boy he can do this by him self." The others just looked at her, they were stunned into silence. Smiling and laughing Jeff got out of the car and made his way into the house, followed closely by Matt who had sworn to never let his little brother out of his sight again. None of them knew that the stalker was closer than they thought and she had he sights set on them once again.  
Part 12  
A couple of days later Jeff had finally had it with Matt. He had not been left alone once. Between family, friends and the Scott Steiner wanna be bodyguard that Matt had hired, Jeff felt like he couldn't get any privacy or peace. "Matt I've had it" Jeff said bluntly. "If all of you don't leave me alone and let me get back to my life I am going to scream. I love you and I know you're only looking out for me. , But enough is enough." "But, you've been through a lot" Matt started to protest. "And ya'll aren't making it any better" Jeff said glaring at Shane and Shannon who were seated on the couch next to Matt. "I'm fine, I want to get on with my life and put this behind me. Plus ya'll need to get some rest." Jeff said in a determined manner. "Ok ok, how bout if just one of us stay" Shannon suggested. "Yeah man, that way you won't have to deal with us all and Matt and your dad would rest better knowing someone was here." Shane agreed. "NO!" Jeff shot back "I already have the Big Poppa Pump look-alike sitting there in the corner. If he can't protect me then I'm doomed already." Shane got up and said "Come on Matt; he's made up his mind. Let's let him get some rest." "I ain't going nowhere and leaving him by himself," Matt said stubbornly. "I AM NOT BY MY SELF MATT!" Jeff said with frustration. "Ok Ok, You talked me into it, I'll stay with him." Shannon said grinning in hopes of easing the tense situation. I'll sleep in the guestroom Jeff. I'll take my new motocross mag back there and you wont hear a sound out of me." "FINE" Jeff said in defeat "that should make you happy Matt, now would you get out and let me get some sleep." he added, headed down the hall towards his room. "Thanks Shann, keep a close eye on him for me" Matt said as he and Shane turned to leave. "See you in the morning Bro" Matt shot over his shoulder in the direction of Jeff's room. With that they left, leaving Shannon and the bodyguard to watch Jeff.  
  
Part 13  
"I'm bushed" Shannon said, yawning and stretching. "I'm heading to bed," he added, getting off the couch and starting toward the guestroom. Saying goodnight to the bodyguard he left him there watching the Cartoon Network. After Shannon left, the bodyguard began to dose off, only to be awakened by a knock at the door. He got up off the couch and went to open the door, finding a beautiful brunette waiting on the other side. "I seem to have a flat tire," she said looking up at him and sweetly batting her long eyelashes. "I have no idea how to fix a flat" she said and then bluntly asked, "could you please help me." Looking down at the vision before him, the bodyguard thought this must be my lucky day, and followed the brunette in the tight skirt, down to the end of Jeff's driveway where her car was parked. "Pop your trunk I'll get your spare," he said heading towards the back of the car. She did as he asked and then walked toward where he was bent over, already starting to fix the flat. He looked up, planning to make small talk, only to be met in the face with the tire iron she had been hiding behind her back. When she was sure he was out cold, the brunette reached up and removed her wig, revealing her long blond locks that cascaded down her back. Leaving the wig lying at his feet she headed back towards the house.  
Part 14  
Shannon had had problems sleeping and decided to read his magazine instead He looked up when he heard the front door open and shut. Thinking for a minute he then assumed it was the bodyguard going outside to smoke, and picked up his magazine and began to read again. The stalker, who had made her way down the hall, slowly began to open Jeff's bedroom door. She made her way to his bed, and stood at the foot, watching him as he slept soundly. Deciding it was time to put her plan in motion she walked silently out of his room headed back to the front of the house to find the phone. Startled awake by the phone Matt, grabbed it on the second ring and sleepily said "What's wrong?" He was surprised to hear a female voice say sweetly "Oh Matthew, were you expecting my call?" "Who is this" Matt said now fully awake. "Don't you know me by now" she replied cattily. Hearing an unfamiliar voice in the living room Shannon left his magazine on the bed and went to investigate. The stalker was involved in her conversation with Matt and didn't notice when Shannon approached her from behind. He startled her by saying, "Who the heck are you?" Matt, hearing Shannon, knew that the stalker wasn't just playing games with him, she was at Jeff's place. Dropping the phone he immediately bolted from bed and ran out the door headed for Jeff's only to find that all four tires of his car were flat. Mumbling under his breath, and not wanting to waste any more time he took off on foot for Jeff's house, which was right down the road. Startled, the stalker spun around and using the only weapon she could think of she cracked Shannon on the side of the head with the telephone, sending his body crashing to the floor. Hearing Shannon's body hit the floor, Jeff awakened. "If he's teaching that bodyguard to wrestle I'm going to kill him" Jeff grumbled, wincing as a pain shot through his shoulder when he started to get out of bed. Knowing that the sound of Shannon's body hitting the floor was enough to waken Jeff she ran towards the coat closet located behind the front door. Hobbling into the living room Jeff saw Shannon's prone body on the floor. He made his way over to him and kneeled down beside him shaking him gently, asking, "are you ok Shannon?" That's when he felt a gentle touch at the back of his head. The stalker had come out of the closet and was standing behind him running her fingers lightly through his hair. Looking down at Jeff she said, "I obviously didn't get the job done the first time." Turning and standing up slowly he glared at her and asked, "Why are you doing this?" "I want Matt to love me and you and Amy are standing in my way." she said matter of factly. "This is sure no way to win Matt's love" Jeff replied sarcastically. "But he's going to chose to love me" she said growing angry. "He will never love you as long as you are hurting the people he loves the most," Jeff said getting angry also. Hearing this the stalker flew off the handle and lunged toward him knocking him to the floor. They struggled for a moment and then the stalker landed a punch directly on Jeff's wounded shoulder. Jeff rolled away with a groan. Standing, the stalker pulled a gun from her coat and pointed it at Jeff. "He will love me. He will choose me. You and Amy are the only things standing in my way. You must die!" she screamed with her finger beginning to squeeze the trigger. Jeff stood slowly; with a defiant stare he looked the stalker dead in the eyes. Then he was grabbed by Matt who had come barreling through the door. Matt's eyes grew wide as he felt the bullet pierce his skin. He plunged forward knocking himself and Jeff to the ground. Trying to lift himself off Jeff he began growing weak. Jeff was calling his name, yet to Matt he sounded like he was miles away. He lifted his head to look up and found Jeff's face was a blur, and his eyelids were growing heavy. " Oh God! Matt what were you doing?" Jeff asked his voice full of fear. Matt, somehow finding the energy to answer his brother, said, "making my choice." Then he couldn't fight the heaviness in his eyelids any longer, he gave in and closed them, resting his head on Jeff shoulder as Jeff screamed  
"Oh God no!"  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
